Ouran High School Valentines day one shots
by taelee8888
Summary: A simple game of draw a card leads a few lucky Ouran High school girls to get a date with a host. HostXOC
1. Chapter 1

You sat slightly eager, waiting for your turn to pick a card. Girls whined all over about their blank cards and it set you on edge. What if yours was blank? Your mind came back into reality as Kyoya came up to you with the bag. You crossed your fingers and stuck your free hand into the bag. You fished around and grabbed a paper. You took a deep breath and un folded it.

"Family." You said smiling. Kyoya handed you a blood red envelope with beautiful script that read Happy Valentines day on it. You ripped it open and read the card.

_3:30 pm on Valentines Day Floor 2, room 4-5._

You smiled and walked out of the host club quietly. On Valentines Day after school you waited on the 2nd floor for your host. You were a bit early and went to your music room, room 4-E. You sat on the piano bench and ran your fingers across the ivory keys. It sent fireworks all throughout your body. Music was your escape and your best talent. You pressed your fingers down and let yourself go. You didn't notice when Tamaki came in, but you wouldn't have cared anyway. Your fingers flitted around with lightning speed and Tamaki watched, intruiged. He always thought you as one of the more beautiful host club clients. When you finished, you tensed at Tamaki's clapping.

"Belle musique. It was wonderful." He breathed smiling. You blushed.

"Thank you senpai. I guess your my date. Sorry to make you wait." You apologized softly.

"Don't be music makes an excelllent start for a date." He replied, taking your hand, "THis way miss." He gestured to the door. It was flattering, but most likely fake. You sighed as you followed. You went into the room and sat at a little table with a variety of desserts and tea placed on a perfect lace table cloth. He pored you a cup of tea and you took a sip.

"Tibetan rassberry, my favorite." You squealed, Tamaki smiled.

"Yes. I asked Kyoya who I got, he said you. I asked him what you liked and you mentioned this tea." He explained, smiling.

"Well thank you, give Kyoya my thanks as well." You said, picking up a fork and eating a piece of chocolate grasshopper pie.

"Well I just wanted to make my princess' Valentines Day special." He replied, taking a bit of his carrot cake.

"It has been a good Valentines Day. Thank you Senpai." You replied.

"It has been for me too princess. You usually request Haruhi though, so I don't get to talk to you much." He said smiling. The smile he gave bothered you, it seemed absolutly fake.

"Yes, you see, I quite enjoy talking to Haruhi. I believe I am the only person besides the hosts that know Haruhi is really a girl." You replied. Tamaki's face looked stunned and you giggled.

"If you're wondering how I know, I guessed. Then one day when Haruhi and I were alone, I asked her. But don't worry, I wont tell. Then I'd miss out on all of my conversations we have. I'm not friends with many of the girls at my school, but Haruhi is a realist and a good companion." You explained proudly.

"I see. What would it take for you to request me?" He asked solemnly.

"Well you get so many requests and I think I'd be too crowded by fangirls. Though I will. It could be a nice change." You replied thoughtfully.

"What if I told you that you are beautiful." He stated, handing out a rose.

"I'd say I want you to be real with me. No host fassad. The real Tamaki Suoh." Tamaki looked as if someone punched him in the gut.

"Of course. But you are really cute." He said smiling and you smiled back.

"You are quite handsome yourself." You giggled. He smiled and pulled out an entire boquet of roses.

"Here. Happy Valentines Day Hikari." He said giving you a genuine smile. You smiled back.

"This is the first time I've actually seen you give a genuine smile. I like it." You breathed. Tamaki leant forward. You panicked and tensed. He lightly pressed his lips to yours and carressed your cheek with his thumb. You kissed back. You parted after a minute and he hugged you desparatly. You hugged back and rubbed his back, soothing him. He pulled away and kissed your forehead.

"It may be dificult and we'd have to kkep it a secret, but would you be my girlfriend?" He asked hopefully. You smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Of course." You whispered. He smiled, took your hand, and led you to the rose garden. You talked for a while and giggled from behind a bush while watching Mori, Hunni, and their dates. It was the first time you saw the real Tamaki. The Tamaki you grew to love.


	2. Chapter 2

You sat patiently waiting for your turn to pull a card out of the bag. You had been to the host club a few times, but you weren't a fan girl. Kyoya came up to you and held tha bag out. You cautiously stuck your hand hin and pulled out a paper. One that wasn't blank.

"Strawberries." You mused. He handed you a pink envelope with a strawberry sticker on it. It read...

_3:30 pm on Valentines Day Music room 3-D_

You sat there for a minute listening to other girls whine about their blank papers. You had a really good idea who it was, but you werent 100% positive. You had only ever requested Hikaru and Kaoru the few times you had gone. You walked out the door and waited for Valentines Day.

After school on Valentines Day, you made your way to music room 3-D. A small table filled with desserts was in the middle of the room.

"Hello?" You whispered, seeing no one.

"Hello Ai chan!" A young voice came from the left. You turned and was attacked hugged by a person. You looked down and saw Mistkuni Huninozuka.

"Oh, Hunni Senpai, I didn't see you." You stated smiling.

"Do you want cake?" He questioned happily.

"Sure." You replied plainly. You both sat and ate some cake. WEll you ate and Hunni monstrously devoured his. You sat in slience until Hunni stopped eating suddenly.

"Is everything alright Senpai?" You asked.

"Ai chan, do you think I'm a little kid?" He asked solemnly.

"No of course not, you're a year older than me." You replied bluntly.

"Then why do you not want to be here?" He asked, tearing up. You tensed and stood up. You walked to him and took his hands in yours.

"I want to be here sempai. You've made this a great Valentines Day." You said smiling. Hunni shot right up and lightly kissed your cheek.

"Thank you for treating my age." He said sweetly.

"No problem." You mused.

"Do you want to go to the garden." He asked sweetly.

"Ok." You agreed. Hunni held your hand as you walked down to the garden. He sat you on a chair in the center of the garden and kissed your cheek.

"I'll be right back." He said. You nodded. He was gone a few minutes, then came back with a single rose.

"Happy Valentines Day." He called. He hugged you and gave you the rose.

"Thank you Senpai." You whispered.

"Just Hunni, Ai chan." He insisted.

"Happy Valentines day Hunni Kun." You said sweetly. He responded by quikly kissing your lips. A first kiss for both of you. You sat in the garden with your Valentine for the next 2 hourse, until Mori came and joined the conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

You sat by your friend who was whining about her blank paper. You'd never been to the host club but decided to go support your friend. Kyoya came up to you and held the bag out. You stuck your hand in and quickly pulled a card out. When you unfolded it out it read "Bear".

"Bear." You said plainly. Kyoya handed you a purple envelope and walked away.

_4:00 pm on Valentines Day The fountain at the East entrance_

You didn't care much you you'd got but you were intruiged. You left the music room with your jealous friend and waited for your date to come. On Valentines Day after school, you sat and drew by the fountain until 4. You looked up when a boy cleare his throat. You looked up and saw Takashi Morinozuka, a boy in your class.

"Morinozuka -san. Happy Valentines Day." You greeted, smiling softly. Mori smiled back a little and sat by you. He pulled out a tray of sweets and tea and handed you some. You ate in slience (this is Mori sempai we're talking about). You stayed at the volume until you noticed Mori looking at your sketch book.

"These are good Kotone." He bellowed. You blushed.

"Thank you Mori. I've been drawing since I was a little girl." You nodded softly.

"You're in the art club, right?" He asked.

"Yes. I am." You replied. There was more silence until he came across a picture of him and Honey/Hunni. He held it out to you, an eyebrow raised.

"I was looking for inspiration one day after we finished working in class. I saw you talking to Hunni and got inspired. It represents loyalty and friendship." You explained. Mori smiled.

"It's good." He commented. You blushed.

"Thank you Morinozuka - san." You whispered. You went for a cookie, but Mori did at the same time. Your hands touched and your heart skipped a beat. Neither of you pulled away, but intertwined your hands instead. You scooted to sit closer to Mori, but he lifted you up and sat you of his lap. He wrapped his arms around you waist protectivly. You sank back into his chest and layed your head back into his shoulder. He kissed your cheek.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked quickly.

"Of course." You whispered. He held you closer. You stayed like that for several minutes.

"Kotone, I need to go meet Hunni, he was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago." He said quietly.

"I will help you find him. You know, I always loved the way you two are to each other." You replied as you got up and walked around. You looked for Hunni, while holding hands and found him with a girl. The four of you sat together while you talked and you drew a picture of Hunni and Ai hugging. You sat on your boyfriends lap the whole yime. Best Valentines Day ever!


End file.
